Love Mixup
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: If you love Digimon! Card Captors(and probably Poke'mon) YOU'll love THIS! These characters decide to switch places what adventures will occur?(don't be discourages cuz Poke'mon is in it) (failure-completed)
1. Default Chapter

Love switch  
  
In The Pocket monster world Ash and his friends were looking for the next gym. "This way, I know the next gym is this way," he shouted. Ash's friends ran in his direction. Suddenly they fell in a big hole and found themselves spinning around really fast.  
  
  
  
"Hmm." Sakura said  
  
"What?" Asked Tomoyo  
  
"I'm sensing another clow card" replied Sakura  
  
"This way," she said. She walked where she was sensing it.  
  
"There it is," she said. She was running towards it when suddenly She and Tomoyo fell into a deep hole and was spinning very fast they blacked out. "Where are we?" asked Tai  
  
"I dono. Are we still in the digiworld?" asked Izzy  
  
"I'm hungry" Mimi complained  
  
"Ahhh who are you?" asked Misty jumped.  
  
" You're the didgidestins!" Sakura said totally bewildered  
  
" And you're from Card Captors, I love all your totally cool outfits." Misty squealed.  
  
" I've heard about Tigimon" Ash pondered out aloud to himself  
  
"It's Digimon to you Mr." Matt said taking this as an insult to his lil digimon friends.  
  
"Who asked you for help" said Ash grumled stubbornly.  
  
"You wanna fight?" Matt asked angrily holding his cuffed fist by his side.  
  
"Matt don't, please!" T.K cried.  
  
Matt looked at T.k then Walked away feeling like a totally dumby.  
  
"Trust you to be." Ash had to shut up because he saw Misty Looking at him in a strange way. This was totally weird all the characters from the once popular Anime series had all come together to meet each other. They all say around a campfire and began discussing what their lives were all about  
  
" Wow it must be cool living in the digital World!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
" I wish I can catch Poke'mon and I already know lots about poke'mon." Tai dreamed off into space.  
  
" I can sure use some excitement and Danger," Ash said  
  
" I could switch places!" Tai suggested.  
  
" I could switch with you Sakura!" Misty suggested excitedly.  
  
" Sure, You'll like Li Syoaran,he is really nice" Sakura said (really) Sakura was explaining all about her life as a Card Captor  
  
" That's my destiny, to catch clow cards. You can sense it too"  
  
" And I make super cool clothes!" shouted Tomoyo Sakura and Misty chatted quite a bit about the exchange. Tai and Ash were talking about their change.  
  
" Hey guys look at this" Izzy said He pointed to a circular spinning thing in the sky.  
  
" That is where we came from." Izzy explained. Tai took Ash's poke' balls  
  
"Charizard go!" Tai shouted  
  
"Agumon digivolve to_-_-_-_-Wargreymon! "  
  
"Wow cool," said misty hopping onto Sakura's wand with Tomoyo.  
  
"Wait! What about togepi?" Misty asked  
  
"It's a little bit, dangerous being a Card Captor." Sakura said. Climbing unto Misty's Staru. "Can you please take good care of togepi?" Misty said with tears flowing in her eyes. Sakura put her hand on Misty's shoulder and said. "I'll take special care of togepi.  
  
"Ahhh gotta get ready for school!" cried Misty  
  
Strange enough nobody realized there was a switch. She was a little nervous going to school. Tomoyo was with her so Misty didn't too afraid. Syoaran did look at her very strangely. Everyone thought she was Sakura, they even called her Misty. Right after school Misty wanted to take a look around town. Tomoyo didn't come though. Misty let out a small cry as she felt a hand clamp over her mouth and pull her back.  
  
" Pikachu use ur thunder shock" Tai said  
  
"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again"  
  
" You're so good!" Sakura said with a warm smile  
  
"Hey it was nothing, Team rocket is just the worst I guess." He replied putting one hand behind his head with a slight blush across his nose.  
  
" I've heard that there is a Poke'mon Trainers Dance. Wanna go with me?" Sakura asked  
  
" Really you wanna go with me?" his cheeks were colored deep red like a tomato.  
  
Sakura nodded her head. They were on their way to the next Gym.  
  
"Wow I like the Poke'mon World its so cool!" Tai squealed.  
  
Ash was skipping happily down the Digital World. When they saw a giant digimon flying in the sky. " Whhoo.. A digimon, I bet its snimon" Ash said  
  
" That's really nice," Joe said sarcastically "Now let's get outta here"  
  
They ran as fast as they could. Suddenly Sora fell down. "Sora!" Ash called out. Sora covered her face in great fear. Ash quickly picked her up before snimon hit her with his twinsickels attack. He carried her into the forest. He was running for his dear life with Sora on his back.  
  
" O.k. what have you done with Sakura!" Syoaran said holding his sword a few centimeters from Misty's nose. " Yeah!" said Meiling jumping behind Syoaran. Misty tried to run away but Meiling jumped in front of her. " Don't try to run away sister or use my martial arts skills on U" Meiling said  
  
Misty explained to them the whole story.  
  
" Don't give me that CRAP!" Syoaran shouted at Misty  
  
" She's telling you the truth" Tomoyo said coming to Misty's defense  
  
" If what you say is true, Syaoran and I will challenge you, the first one to get a Clow Card "  
  
" your on!" Tomoyo shouted with a lot of confidence in Misty. Tomoyo dressed Misty in her newest outfit, grabbed her video camera and got up with Misty on her wand.  
  
" Are you sensing anything?" Tomoyo asked,  
  
" Not yet wait. I think there's a Clow card. There" she pointed out  
  
" That's a Clow card?" Misty asked, " It looks more like a ghost"  
  
" Well that's Clow for you Misty" Kero-chan finally said,  
  
" It's the lightning card. It can be deadly some times," Kero-chan explained. " This card is mine!" Syaoran said.  
  
The card's wand began to glow  
  
" Watch Out! It's going to shoot lightning at you!" Kero-chan shouted  
  
Misty bravely pushed him out of the way before the card struck.  
  
" Misty seal it quick!"  
  
Misty repeated the same words Sakura had had taught her.She held the card in her hand.  
  
" See I got it!" She said  
  
Syaoran and Meiling were walking away in disappointment. Down the park really disappointed. The next day Syaoran was in the class alone. He was rocking his chair  
  
" hiya Syaoran." Syaoran was startled and almost fell back; Misty caught his chair before he fell.  
  
"Be careful"  
  
Syaoran just turned his head the other way. Misty just gave a smile and walked away.  
  
Sakura and Tai were on their way to the Trainer dance party.  
  
" I don't think I'm use to all of this traveling" Sakura told Tai  
  
" I can let you ride on my back before when we get there"  
  
Sakura was more than happy to accept.  
  
" Look over there an evee it's so cute!" exclaimed Sakura  
  
" I'll catch it"  
  
Tai used Ash's Pikachu to battle. "Use ur thundershock" evee quickly weaken and Tai captured it.  
  
" Here for you" Tai said handing over the Poke'ball to Sakura.  
  
" Misty would be so proud when I tell her I caught her an evee"  
  
They continued walking until they had reached the trainer dance.  
  
" Would you like me to buy you a new dress before go?"  
  
" Sure why not, I kinda miss Tomoyo making me a whole bunch o' clothes" Sakura replied Tai took his date to a clothes store to buy her a dress. Sakura took a beautiful pink and white skirt with a light blue top. Tai's face turned as red as a cherry, as he lead his date to the party. There were dozens of trainers showing off their Poke'mon. Sakura and Tai chatted as they waited for their meal.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tai asked Sakura  
  
" Nothing. It's just that I wish I could stay here forever. I hate the life of a Card Captor. My brother is always teasing me, I don't spend much time with my dad anymore and even though I've known Syaoran for a long time he doesn't even know how much I liked him.But on the other hand I miss Tomoyo and...and everyone else."  
  
" I know what you mean, I've known Sora for a long time she doesn't know how much I care about her."  
  
" maybe you should tell her"  
  
" no way! She would never understand me"  
  
"Attention all trainers you are to report to the Poke'mon ring for a battle for the poke'champ cup" the announcer said  
  
"Well lets go" Sakura said.  
  
" Come' on lets get out of here" Ash shouted as he grabbed Sora's hand  
  
"we'll take care of this" Biyomon said  
  
"keep running towards the forest we'll met up with you later" Agumon said  
  
They kept on running and running. Until Sora shouted  
  
" Oh Please stop I'm tired"  
  
"Are you Okay?" Ash asked Sora  
  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
  
Suddenly it began to drizzle a bit. Ash and Sora found shelter in a Rocky cave.  
  
"Thanks for saving me" Sora told Ash  
  
She then gave him a quick hug. And bend down her head  
  
"What's wrong?" Ash asked Sora  
  
"I wonder if Biyomon and Agumon well be Okay"  
  
"Its Okay I'm sure they're fine" Ash said putting his arm around Sora. Just then lightning flashed outside followed by the peeling of thunder. Rocks started falling and blocking the entrance, making it dark. Ash hugged Sora really close to him.  
  
" I think we should find the other end of this cave" Ash suggested  
  
He took Sora's hand and they began to walk down the cave. They were walking for some time when Sora tripped on a rock.  
  
"Are you Okay?" Ash asked bringing her to an upright position.  
  
" No I think I sprained my ankle," she said with tears in eyes. They heard a sound in the distance behind them.  
  
"Your probably going to leave me here right"  
  
" You can't move it at all and I have to find a way out" Ash said  
  
Sora was softly crying to herself. "Don't worry I promise I'll be back" He took off his jacket and covered Sora with it. He took a few steps Then Turned back to see Sora shivering with rain water running down her face. He turned around and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Ash ran down the rocky cave hoping to find an exit.  
  
Syaoran was rocking his chair thinking to himself..  
  
" Hiya" Misty said taping him on the shoulder. Syaoran was startled and nearly fell backwards on his chair. Misty caught him though "I.thought you were Meiling bothering me to take her lunch"  
  
"Hi Syaoran!" Meiling squealed  
  
Syaoran had almost fallen backwards on his chair again; luckily for him Misty caught him again.  
  
" You know what my mom gave me some lunch especially for you"  
  
" uh. I just had lunch "  
  
" too bad" Meiling said  
  
Meiling then ran out the classroom.  
  
"In fact I am a little bit hungry, since Meiling keeps offering me food" he said  
  
" here you can have my apple and chocolate cupcake" Misty offered him  
  
Syaoran just looked at Misty but she smiled and left. Syaoran felt really strange as he took a bite into the apple she gave him. " I'm I in love or something," he thought to himself. He shook his head and continued eating.  
  
Misty was walking in the park talking to Tomoyo.  
  
" You like him right" Tomoyo asked Misty  
  
" Maybe just maybe" she replied  
  
Meiling then came running. " You know what Syaoran just sensed a Clow card" she squealed  
  
" Misty had known that for a long time" Kero-Chan said  
  
" Shadap you are a stuffed animal don't say anything" Meiling shouted back  
  
" Hold up I think I'm sensing something" Misty said to Tomoyo. " This way" she said grabbing Tomoyo's hand.  
  
" Come'on Syoaran" Meiling scolded  
  
Syaoran got up from the bench unwillingly.  
  
" Be careful Misty that card can be really dangerous," Kero-Chan warned  
  
the card stared at Misty strangely.  
  
Syaoran took out his sword and stood in front of Misty "Stand back" he said  
  
Suddenly the ground below Syaoran and Misty clasped under their feet.  
  
" Hey get off of me," Misty shouted  
  
"Sorry" Syaoran apologized as he jumped up off of her.  
  
Misty and Syaoran had just woken up after a horrifying fall.  
  
" I'm scared" Misty cried. " Hold my hand" Syaoran told her  
  
Misty held Syaoran's hand as they walked through the dark tunnel.  
  
Tai had just finished winning the champion cup.  
  
" Wow Ur the best Tai" Sakura said giving him a hug. Then she kissed him on his cheek.  
  
They were walking somewhere that night when BLAM!! Team rocket had planted a bomb below where Sakura and Tai were standing. Sakura held Tai's hand really tight as they fell.  
  
" charizard go!" Tai used Charizard to fly them safely to the ground.  
  
" Hey Tai" someone called.  
  
" Huh. who's there" he replied  
  
" Tai its me Ash"  
  
Tai and Sakura was able to see ash at this time.  
  
" What's up Ash?" Tai asked  
  
" Sora's been hurt" Ash shouted  
  
Tai gasped. "How?"  
  
" She thinks she sprained her ankle" Ash replied,  
  
" huh where is she?"  
  
" Just keep going down she's really cold, you better get to her soon"  
  
Tai ran to the Direction Ash pointed him in. Tai quickly gave Ash his Poke' balls before he left. After Tai had disappeared in the distance. Ash and Sakura heard screaming. Coming towards them was Misty and Syoaran. Sakura could see Syaoran with cuts and bruises. Syaoran then tripped and fell into Sakura's arms. Then they hugged each other happy to see each other again.  
  
" Oh Syaoran I missed you so much" Sakura said with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
" I missed you so much too" they then stared deeply into each other's eyes and shared their first kiss.  
  
Misty stood there with her hands behind her, next to Ash. She kissed on his cheeks and said, " I missed you too"  
  
Ash put one hand behind his head  
  
" Oh I missed you too" 


	2. Now what to do?

Syaoran looked at Sakura. " We have to get out of here"  
  
"here" Misty said handing over Sakura her wand.  
  
" A dragon is attacking us"  
  
" The nightmare card, things that you are afraid of the most it will come to life" Kero-chan explained quickly again.  
  
  
  
" Sora! Sora!" Tai called  
  
" Tai" she said weakly  
  
" Sora what happened to you?" Tai asked  
  
" I ..missed you"  
  
" Yeah and I missed you too" Tai said with tears filling up in his eyes  
  
" You must be really cold, Stay close to me and you'll get warm."  
  
Tai pulled Sora really close to him.  
  
" I really have something to tell you" he began  
  
" I really....really.. love you so much"  
  
" I love you too. Tai" Sora said softly  
  
Then Tai pulled Sora up to him to give her a gentle kiss. Then they were interrupted by sounds coming ahead of them.  
  
" Tai! Tai!"  
  
" Agumon?"  
  
" Sora!"  
  
" Biyo,"  
  
Then Tai and Sora hugged their digimon. Tai put Sora on his back " Stay back!" Syaoran shouted at the dragon  
  
it just snorted. Syoaran tried to use his sword. But it failed.  
  
The dragon swung its tail and hit Syoaran very hard against the rocky wall.  
  
" Syaoran!" Sakura cried. Syaoran shakily raised his hand and placed two fingers against his forehead. To his horror blood came out on his fingers. Syaoran struggled to get up.  
  
" Don't Syaoran" Sakura cried  
  
He fell backwards; the dragon opened its big mouth to send out fiery flames.  
  
Syaoran held Sakura close to him; they closed their eyes to prepare for the worst. Then a giant fireball hit it. The horrible thing fell backwards.  
  
" Hey guys" called Tai running with Sora on his back.  
  
Greymon attacked with Birdramon.  
  
" I know how to defeat this thing," Kero-Chan said,  
  
" If you face up to ur fears."  
  
" I'm afraid of dragons" Sakura thought  
  
Greymon and birdramon was flung against the wall.  
  
" Hey dragon!" Sakura shouted.  
  
The dragon stared at Sakura for a long time. I'm afraid soo afraid.  
  
The Dragon was heading towards Tai and Sora.  
  
"Face my fears face my fears" Sakura repeated. She ran up to the Clow. The Dragon came towards Sakura and prepared o breath out flames at her. She stood there still. Syaroan and Tai popped into her mind  
  
'Face my fears. face my fears I must. I must' The Dragon Breathed flames onto her.  
  
Every gasped and let out cries not expecting Sakura to come out alive.  
  
The fire didn't affect her. She wasn't afraid anymore.  
  
"Clow Card return" Sakura said.  
  
The Dragon disappeared into a card.  
  
" Well I guess its time to go!" Tai said  
  
Ash gave Sora a kiss on the cheek and hugged her. Misty hugged Syoaran.Tai kissed Sakura quickly. They all said good-bye. Everyone returned to their normal places.  
  
They could see the Digital World the Poke'mon World and The Card Captors world on the ceiling. Sakura could hear Tomoyo calling her name. They used their Poke'mon Digimon [and Sakura used her wand].  
  
They all went back happy couples. Ash began to understand Misty more. Syaoran and Sakura became best of friends. And Tai and Sora spent more time with each other. [They even got Joe and Mimi together.  
  
The End 


End file.
